Listen up, Greenie
by esther.tseng.81828
Summary: **Alternate Universe Warning!** Minho was the best police in his department, and Thomas was he cadet. How would they work together when Minho was too self-confident and Thomas felt he was inferior to him? And as curious as Thomas was, what would he do when they encountered with crimes and thugs?


*This story was written by Sherry821224 in Chinese, and be translated by esther81828.  
>*I don't own this story, the copyright belongs to sherry821224.<br>*Please enjoy your reading!

Thomas had been at Minho's side for about a month. Though it was easier said than done, he'd settled in the system well enough, even far better than some of the seniors. He impressed the instructors during the basic training with his great physical contribution and quick reaction, and his memory worked better than enough. No one would doubt that he could be a gorgeous police after examining his record.

Minho was the most outstanding police in their department. His Asian shape of body didn't make him any worse than others; his strength and muscle were built incredibly well, and his ability of wrestle always caught the ruffians off guard. He was an inherent warrior: anything in his hands would become a weapon. He'd never missed a shot, not to mention his legs—the strong, muscled leg that would make him faster than anyone.

"Don't even think about racing with Minho. He can catch you up in a matter of blink, and set you down by striking your legs when you try to look over your buggin' shoulder." Newt had warned Thomas when he joined the department.

Minho wasn't flawless, though. He was good at work, surely, yet there weren't many people could stand his odd temper. He sometimes would handle the case in his own way—and that would always be the way which totally violated the first and the most important rule of the police: Safety First. He would rather gave up his weapon and fight the thug with bare hands, and when anyone questioned about that, the answer was always "it was more interesting" in his word. Or he would insult a driver who was illegal parking with something far too obscene than necessary when he was not in the mood. He was the most efficient police in the department, while he was also the one who was requested the most times. He had scared away several cadets before Thomas, and they all gave up the job after the period or chose to be in another department.

Minho was working without a partner for a while because of that, not even with a cadet. The last partner he had was Ben, but after Ben almost died under the blades and determined to leave, he had no one else. It was such a surprise that they arranged Thomas to him; many of their colleague worried for him, hoping that Thomas's talent wouldn't be destroyed under Minho's torturing.

Yet, Minho wasn't that hideous to Thomas despite all these rumors. He couldn't deny that Minho's words were too abominable, and he seemed couldn't say a word without being sarcastic. Thomas had never known anyone speaking as maliciously as Minho—and the smile on his face would always emphasized the effect. But after inspecting for a while, Thomas decided to like this guy all the same. He had realized that Minho had reasons to do things, even if it was too out of control—except some reasons too personal, like his bad mood.

Thomas couldn't get a clear idea of Minho's thought and patterns of his action despite surviving several weeks. He wanted genuinely to know what was in Minho's head, and he really had tried to communicate with him, but Minho refused to talk to him, while inspecting him with interested gaze.

"You are the most interesting fellow I'd ever met, you know that?" his arms folded, staring at Thomas, "It will be the day you officially stop being the Greenie when you think it through, Greenie!"

It was after that day, perhaps, that Thomas started to be conscious about the "Greenie" thing. He was a cadet indeed, but hearing the word from Minho's mouth let him feel he was inferior to him. He was far better than a cadet should be in many ways, and Newt even friendly called him Tommy. Then the thought came up, the thought of defiance. Thomas began to want to catch up with Minho, though he knew that so far he could only catch up his pace.

Minho was like a spiral of wind to him, fast, untraceable, hard to deal with.

But he couldn't help but trying to reach out and seized him—even just a little bit of him.

Note:

It will take me some time to translate the whole story of my friend, so it will be several more chapters after this :)  
>If anyone give me any comment, respond or advice, I will be grateful!<p> 


End file.
